To reduce manufacturing, shipping and storage costs, barbeque grill manufacturers often ship unassembled barbeques to retailers for subsequent assembly by consumers. While some manufacturers may provide barbeques with a number of components pre-assembled, consumers are generally required to assemble at least some part of the barbeque. This assembly often requires consumers to follow detailed instructions to combine a plurality of barbeque components. These components may include: an upper and lower casting containing burners and a grill, shelves, a console for regulating the flow of fuel to the burners, and a structure for supporting the upper and lower castings. Following assembly of the various barbeque components, a fuel source is connected to the barbeque. The fuel source may be a tank containing pressurized propane, which should be safely secured to the barbeque support structure.
To assemble the barbeque, the support members and one or more of the other components may be securely fastened to one another. For example, a typical barbeque may require that over twenty such connections be made by a consumer. Common tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches may also be required. Since not all consumers have a facility with such tools or with interpreting assembly instructions for the barbeque, assembly of the barbeque may be a relatively complex and frustrating process, which could take a significant amount of time to complete.
Difficulty may also be encountered due to the required orientation of fasteners during installation. For example, to assemble some barbeques, fasteners such as screws or bolts are required to be installed in a generally upward direction. This may necessitate that the consumer crouch beneath a partially assembled barbeque to install additional components or to secure assembled components. Use of tools in this position may be difficult for those who do not have dexterity with tools. Even unassisted or manual insertion and tightening of screws or bolts in this position may be difficult. Alternatively, a consumer may have to reposition a partially assembled barbeque numerous times during its assembly process if it is desired to install screws or bolts in a more convenient orientation than in a generally upward direction.
While manufacturers often provide detailed written assembly instructions, including figures, the required orientation of some barbeque components might not be apparent to unskilled consumers. This may lead to improperly assembled barbeques. For example, the grill casting might not be adequately balanced on the support structure which could make the barbeque unstable. Other elements such as the burners, heat deflectors, and the propane tank should also be properly oriented to ensure safe operation of the barbeque.
The above difficulties might also be faced by retailers attempting to assemble floor models for display to potential consumers. This may make retailers reluctant to assemble floor models, which could make it more difficult for the unassembled barbeques to be sold because consumers are deprived of the opportunity to see an assembled model. Similarly, if retailers assemble floor models improperly, consumers may be discouraged from purchasing the corresponding barbeque model.
Fully assembled barbeques may alternatively be shipped by manufacturers to retailers to avoid problems associated with the assembly of the barbeque by the consumer. A potential drawback of this approach is that the fully assembled barbeque generally requires a significantly larger shipping carton and therefore occupies a greater volume when shipped. As a result, fewer barbeques may be shipped at a time leading to increased shipping costs. Manufacturers also incur increased labour costs in assembling the barbeque themselves.
Based on the foregoing, it would be desirable to develop alternative barbeques that may be shipped unassembled to reduce costs, but that may be readily and quickly assembled by unskilled consumers.